Metro 2034
Metro 2034 is the original sequel to ''Metro 2033''. Although it is set in Moscow, just one year after the events of the first book, it is not a direct sequel as it follows the adventures of mostly different characters. Widely popular, it has sold some 300,000 copies in just 6 months, making it Russia's biggest local bestseller in 2009. The book has also been published online for free on Metro 2034 Official Web Site, where over a million visitors have read the text. Glukhovsky has turned a book into an art-project, inviting famous Russian electronic performer Dolphin to write an original soundtrack for the novel, while artist Anton Gretchko worked on the oil-painted images gallery. Synopsis It's the year 2034. From the events that started and ended in VDNKh station not even a year has passed. The Dark Ones once considered as a deadly threat, are gone for good, killed by Artyom and his allies. On the other side of the Metro, the inhabitants of Sevastopolskaya Station are fighting for survival against new threats that constantly invade them. The fate of the station depends on weapon supplies, which suddenly cut short, along with missing caravans and communication. To solve the mystery and to bring back the stability of supplies, a small group is sent: young Ahmed, old, unfulfilled chronicler Homer and Hunter - once lost among the dark ones, now found but with a rather uncertain identity... Their small group is extended with Sasha, the daughter of a banished station-master. Who really is Hunter? Does he return an affection that Sasha feels for him? What secrets are hidden in the dark Metro tunnels? And do the unlikely heroes manage to save the remaining humanity who survived the catastrophe? Translations Metro 2034 has already been translated to some European languages, such as: Finnish, German, French, Bulgarian, Serbian, Hungarian, Italian, Polish, Greek, Swedish, Spanish and Turkish. There was no news of an English version and discussions from officials regarding an English translation were rarely published to the public, until December 9, 2012 - when the official Metro 2033 Facebook page revealed that an English translation would be coming out "soon". Further information on the English version of Metro 2034 released on the official Metro 2033 Facebook page indicated that a release date was planned for February 2013. On May 11th Amazons Kindle service published the first chapter of Metro 2034 online. Russian translator Andrew Bromsfield is translating chapter by chapter and is publishing online one at a time. Currently Amazon.com is holding pre-orders for a full English translated edition of Metro 2034 for release on March 4th, 2014. Gallery The covers of the different language versions of the book. Rosyjskie Metro 2034.jpg|Original Russian cover Niemieckie Metro 2034.jpg|German version Węgierskie Metro 2034.jpg|Hungarian version Polskie Metro 2034.jpg|Polish version Szwedzkie Metro 2034.jpg|Swedish version Metro2034BGcover1.jpg|Bulgarian cover 1st version Metro2034BGcover2.jpg|Bulgarian cover 2nd version Metro2034.jpg|Finnish version Metro_2034.jpg|Turkish version These are some of the chapter headers from the book. Hunter Metro2034.jpg Homer Metro2034.jpg Ghoul Metro2034.jpg Nagornaya station monster Metro2034.jpg Sasha Metro2034.jpg Hunter and Homer Metro2034.jpg Homer2 Metro2034.jpg Machine gun Metro2034.jpg Sasha2 Metro2034.jpg Hunter2 Metro2034.jpg Demon Metro2034.jpg Leonid Metro2034.jpg Leonid and Sasha Metro2034.jpg Soldier Metro2034.jpg Armored draisine Metro2034.jpg Soldiers Metro2034.jpg Homer3 Metro2034.jpg External Links *Official Metro 2034 site (Russian) *Offical Amazon Kindle page Category:Books